Nei tuoi occhi
by Ely
Summary: Una missione contro Oz non termina esattamente come Heero e Duo avevano previsto...


Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia prima Fanfiction, quindi… accontentatevi ^_^;

Rinuncia: Ovviamente GW non è mio, mai lo è stato e mai lo sarà. Sono solo una dei tanti fan malati! #_#

Attenzione: 1x2x1, Yaoi, no Lemon.

**Nei tuoi occhi**

by Ely

**A.C. 195**

Heero chinò il capo. Da più di dieci minuti Duo non parlava più, non aveva fatto alcuna battuta per tentare di sdrammatizzare la situazione, il che significava che era davvero al limite delle forze. Il corpo del giovane amico aveva cominciato ad essere sempre più pesate, segno evidente che ad ogni passo che facevano Duo si accasciava un po' di più sul compagno. Heero continuava a sostenerlo, un braccio intorno alla vita mentre l'altro piegato a tenere la mano di Duo che pendeva dalla sua spalla in modo che il ragazzo non perdesse la presa intorno al suo collo. Per i primi chilometri il pilota americano era riuscito a camminare anche di buon passo nonostante la ferita da arma da fuoco che aveva nel fianco, ma oramai aveva perso molto sangue e una febbre sempre più alta stavano prendendo il sopravvento sul suo corpo sottile.

Heero cercò di guardarlo di nuovo, ma l'altro teneva il capo basso. Duo tremava, ansimava e il passo si faceva sempre più incerto finché anche il sostegno di Heero non bastò più e lui si lasciò andare cadendo sulle ginocchia con un gemito di dolore. Il pilota di Wing si chinò con lui continuando a sostenerlo affinché non cadesse steso a terra.

"Basta…" sussurrò Duo, la voce colma di sofferenza. Heero lo spinse leggermente indietro in modo da farlo poggiare con la schiena ad un grosso albero. Duo si lamentò di nuovo e strinse forte i denti per sopportare il dolore.

"Riposati un po'."

"Non serve, Heero…" balbettò il pilota di Deathscythe aprendo leggermente gli occhi arrossati e lucidi. Il volto era coperto dal sudore e le lunghe ciocche castane gli stavano incollate al viso. "Non ce la faccio più… lasciami qui, ti sto rallentando."

"Risparmia il fiato Duo, non fai altro che stancarti di più."

Duo riuscì a elargire un lieve sorriso, socchiuse gli occhi piegando un poco il capo. "Oh Heero… a stare troppo vicino…" Tossì. "…a me, cominci a fare battute anche tu! Devi lavorare un po' sullo sguardo però… ancora troppo torvo." Tossì di nuovo e ogni colpo di tosse fu un dolore insopportabile. 

Heero lo fissò deglutendo a fatica; quando Duo sembrò essersi ripreso un poco, dolcemente gli accarezzò il viso per sentire quanto scottasse. Aveva la febbre alta e non poteva continuare così. "Non sto affatto scherzando, baka. Tu verrai con me a costo di portarti via di peso."

"N-Non essere sciocco Heero, dov'è finito il soldato perfetto? La missione prima di tutto."

"La missione è stata compiuta."

"Non finché non invii i dati al dottor J e non puoi senza il tuo computer."

"Può aspettare…"

Duo aprì di più gli occhi stupefatto mentre Heero gli spostava la maglia nera per poter osservare la ferita. "N-Non credo alle mie orecchie…"

"Sei un pilota di Gundam e non possiamo perderti così facilmente, le colonie contano su di noi e siamo già pochi."

"Oh… hai sempre una spiegazione logica per tutto," balbettò Duo con un sorriso divertito sul volto pallido; chiuse di nuovo gli occhi sentendosi esausto e li riaprì solo quando il compagno gli prese il viso tra le mani.

"E per me sei troppo importante perché possa perderti così," sussurrò Heero, si chinò in avanti e baciò le labbra di Duo con una dolcezza che non si addiceva ad un arma come lui. Il pilota americano, che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare la situazione, ebbe un fremito su per la schiena e gemette in un singhiozzo strozzato. Non voleva lasciarsi andare alla disperazione, ma l'idea di stare per morire proprio ora che lui e Heero avevano scoperto cosa provavano l'uno per l'altro era terribile. 

"N-Non voglio lasciarti…" mormorò Duo e le lacrime gli scivolarono lungo le guance anche se non volute. Il commilitone gli sfiorò il viso con i pollici per cancellare le righe lasciate dall'acqua salata. Cercò di rimanere serio e di mantenere la maschera di freddezza sul suo volto, ma il un tentativo ebbe scarso successo. La sua preoccupazione era ben visibile da come contraeva la mascella e da come i suoi occhi brillavano per lacrime che non voleva versare.

"E non mi lascerai o giuro che ti faccio resuscitare per ucciderti io!"

Duo rise anche se continuava a piangere; si chinò in avanti per affondare contro il petto dell'amico e gli cinse le braccia intorno alla vita. "Devi andartene Heero… vattene!"

"SSh," sibilò Heero accarezzandolo tra i capelli, non diede alcun peso alle sue parole e solo qualche minuto dopo spinse l'amico indietro e si rimise in piedi. "Non muoverti da qui, all'andata ho visto un rifugio, dovremmo essere quasi arrivati, ma non ricordo bene dov'è." Cercò la pistola di Duo sotto il suo giubbotto e gliela porse in modo che avesse qualcosa con cui difendersi in caso di pericolo. "Torno subito."

Il giovane americano lo seguì con lo sguardo sin quando scomparve tra gli alberi e poi lentamente sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. Il dolore stava diventando insopportabile, ma non voleva cedere, non fin quando Heero gli era accanto, non poteva deluderlo. Per rimanere sveglio corse col pensiero ai ricordi più piacevoli, a come aveva scoperto di amare quel freddo calcolatore tanto portato per l'autodistruzione, a come era riuscito ad avvicinarsi al suo cuore, a conquistare prima la sua stima, poi la sua fiducia e infine il suo amore.

Heero corse più velocemente possibile, aveva un senso dell'orientamento eccezionale, ma era pur sempre in un bosco ed ogni albero era uguale all'alto, ogni roccia, ogni pendio. _Maledizione, dove diavolo è?! _ Si chiese guardandosi intorno. Erano arrivati tra quelle montagne del nord Italia solo due giorni prima, avevano nascosto i loro Gundam in una vecchia gola tra rocce che fornivano un ottimo riparo e si erano sistemati in una baita affittata solo una settimana prima da Quatre. Da lì cominciava la loro missione. Ad una ventina di chilometri di distanza, in un'ampia valle, era stata individuata una base di OZ, non avevano avuto il compito di distruggerla ma quello di entrare e rubare informazioni su alcuni stabilimenti segreti della perfida Organizzazione in cui si stavano costruendo nuovi modelli di mobile suit. La missine doveva passare il più inosservata possibile: non si voleva che OZ scoprisse i loro movimenti e che quindi mettesse in allerta le basi che invece andavano distrutte. Così Deathscythe e Wing erano stati lasciati indietro e loro si erano mossi senza i fedeli compagni di gundanium. Avevano potuto fare solo una decina di chilometri in macchina, ma poi avevano proceduto a piedi per non correre il rischio di essere scoperti.

Infiltrarsi di notte nella base era stato semplice, così come rubare i dati richiesti; meno semplice era stato scappare. Il soldato di OZ era apparso sulla loro strada per puro caso, non doveva essere in quella zona del campo esterno, ma l'uomo amava passare le sue ore libere steso sul prato a fumare marijuana dove nessuno potesse vederlo. Così quando i due intrusi gli erano apparsi davanti lui aveva quasi ingoiato lo spinello per lo stupore. Duo e Heero si erano paralizzati all'istante come due cervi sorpresi dai fari di un'auto. L'attimo di perplessità era scomparso quasi immediatamente e il soldato aveva afferrato la sua pistola nel disperato tentativo di fermare i ribelli. Heero e Duo si erano mossi come pantere nella notte e gli erano arrivati addosso in un battito di ciglia, sfortunatamente non avevano potuto impedirgli di sparare almeno un colpo. Il proiettile aveva raggiunto Duo su un fianco mentre Heero afferrava il soldato per la testa e con un violento scatto gliela girava spezzandogli il collo. Una morte rapida ed indolore. L'uomo si era accasciato a terra così come il pilota americano che si premeva le mani contro la ferita sanguinante.

Da lì in poi era cominciata la loro odissea. Avevano portato via il corpo del soldato nascondendolo tra gli alberi del bosco al di là della recinzione e con un po' di fortuna non sarebbe stato scoperto che il giorno dopo e con molta fortuna avrebbero pensato che si era rotto il collo cadendo. La missione era salva ma Duo aveva cominciato a perdere molto sangue e fuggire da lì era stato difficile. A metà strada tra la base e la loro macchina Duo era crollato ed ora il rifugio che Heero aveva visto all'andata era forse la loro unica salvezza. Se solo si fosse ricordato dove l'aveva visto!

Il pilota di Wing continuò ad avanzare nella folta vegetazione e quando fu sul punto di credere di aver completamente sbagliato strada, sbucò nel sentiero che conduceva alla casupola di legno e pietra. Tirò un profondo sospiro e raggiunse la fatiscente costruzione per assicurarsi che non vi fosse nessuno. Solo allora tornò indietro per prendere il suo compagno.

Duo aveva quasi perso i sensi quando Heero gli comparve davanti, riuscì ad elargire un debole sorriso e lo sguardo preoccupato dell'amico lo fece sorridere di più. "Ti amo anch'io," sussurrò mentre il ragazzo giapponese si chinava accanto a lui. Heero restò un istante immobile digerendo le parole di Duo e poi con maggiore determinazione afferrò l'amico e lo sollevò di peso. Duo gemette per il dolore e affondò il capo contro il collo del suo amante che aveva preso a muoversi nel bosco. Il tragitto fu solo un susseguirsi di rami e foglie per Duo, che quasi non si accorse del tempo che passava e della strada che percorrevano; percepì il calore del sole quando giunsero in una radura e poi il fresco improvviso quando entrarono nella casupola. 

La stanza in cui avanzarono era abbastanza grande, almeno sei metri per sei; vi era un grande camino in pietra nella parete sulla sinistra, un tavolo rettangolare di legno grezzo nel centro, e un lavandino e una piccola stufa sulla destra. In fondo alla stanza stava una brandina poggiata contro la parete sotto una finestra dai vetri polverosi; Heero poggiò con cura il suo prezioso carico sul tavolo e poi sollevò il lenzuolo che copriva il materasso sottile: un vecchio pagliericcio. Con gentilezza riprese il compagno tra le braccia e lo fece stendere sulla branda. Gli tolse il giubbotto e gli sollevò la maglia per controllare la ferita. Non era grave, non aveva toccato punti vitali ma aveva causato una cospicua perdita di sangue ed era necessario curarla. Heero fu colto da un attimo di esitazione, non aveva niente con sé. Di fretta si alzò e cominciò a guardarsi intorno. Quelle piccole casupole di montagna erano usate di tanto in tanto dai campeggiatori durante le passeggiate tra i boschi, ma soprattutto dai membri della guardia forestale durante le loro escursioni. E a giudicare dal suo aspetto (poca polvere e poche ragnatele) doveva essere stata usata di recente. Del resto era da poco finita l'estate, periodo in cui quelle casere venivano utilizzate. 

Aprì gli sportelli del mobile appeso sopra il lavabo ma non vi trovò nulla, quindi passò ad una piccola credenza accanto alla stufa. I suoi occhi brillarono quando vide la cassetta del pronto soccorso, un po' polverosa all'esterno ma pulita all'interno. Vi trovò dentro delle bende sterili in sacchetti ermeticamente chiusi, una scatola di cerotti, una siringa senza ago per succhiare via il veleno nei morsi di serpente e un flacone di disinfettante. Con delusione si accorse che il flacone era vuoto. Posò la scatola sul tavolo e tornò a rovistare nella credenza. Trovò della carne in scatola, un pacco di zucchero sigillato in una busta di plastica, delle bustine di tè e un pacco di biscotti ancora chiuso. Girò per tutta la piccola stanza racimolando candele e fiammiferi ed una bottiglia semivuota di grappa, alcol all'ottanta per cento. Tornò accanto a Duo e di nuovo gli sfiorò il viso. Il giovane americano scottava ancora di più se era possibile.

Duo aprì un poco gli occhi e deglutì, ansimava ed il suo pallore era stato sostituito da un rosso acceso che gli infuocava le guance. "S-Siamo a casa?" balbettò, Heero corrugò la fronte e si rese conto che il ragazzo stava cominciando a delirare.

"Tieni duro ancora un poco, vado a cercare legna e dell'acqua."

"N-Non lasciarmi."

Heero non rispose, si chinò e lo baciò sulla fronte. Fuori alla baracca trovò una pila di legna e poco distante un pozzo con acqua potabile. Prese tutto ciò che gli serviva e, dopo aver controllato che la cappa del camino fosse aperta, accese il fuoco e mise dell'acqua a bollire in una pentola che trovò in un altro sportello della credenza. Si tolse la camicia e la strappò in lunghe strisce; bagnò una manica per passarla sul viso sudato del compagno e l'altra la immerse nell'acqua calda e la usò per pulirgli la ferita.

"E' grave?" chiese Duo con un fil di voce stringendo i denti per sopportare il dolore.

"No, sopravvivrai," rispose Heero, prese il suo coltello e poggiò la lama nel fuoco nel camino lavandosi poi le mani nell'acqua quasi bollente, il compagno lo guardò sospettoso e il cuore prese a battergli più forte.

"C-Cosa vuoi fare?"  
  


"Il proiettile è ancora dentro."

Duo deglutì a fatica. "Hee-Heero… amico… t-tu sei un terrorista, non un chirurgo…"

"Devo toglierlo," rispose con voce piatta e decisa. Riprese il coltello e Duo cercò di farsi ancora più piccolo sulla branda, se fosse stato in grado di mettersi in piedi sarebbe scappato alla velocità della luce. Heero lo vide impallidire e di nuovo lo accarezzò sulla fronte tirandogli indietro i capelli umidi. "Se non lo tolgo ti farà infezione…"

"M-Mi farai un male cane."

Heero annuì e di nuovo lo baciò sulle labbra. Quando riprese a parlare i loro visi erano a soli pochi centimetri di distanza. "Ti fidi di me?" gli sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi lucidi come specchi. Duo tremò ma poi annuì con un cenno del capo.

"Lo sai che metterei la mia vita nelle tue mani."

"E allora lasciami fare. Ricordi? Sono il soldato perfetto, non so solo rimettere a posto ossa rotte."

Il pilota da L2 fece cenno di sì ma non poté smettere di tremare. Heero si tirò un po' indietro e gl'infilo un pezzetto di legno tra le labbra.

"Mordi questo e cerca di restare il più fermo possibile, non costringermi a legarti," gli sorrise e Duo chiuse gli occhi afferrando entrambi i lati del pagliericcio con le mani. Quando la lama cominciò ad affondargli nella ferita, il ragazzo americano urlò mordendo violentemente il pezzo di legno e stringendo il materasso tra le dita con tutte le sue forze. Si mosse e Heero gli ordinò di rimanere fermo. Presto la sofferenza divenne insopportabile, la lama continuava ad affondare nella carne cercando il proiettile e feroci pulsazioni di dolore cominciarono ad sommergergli la mente. Il bruciore aveva raggiunto livelli di pazzia, la vista gli si annebbiò e il respiro gli divenne ancora più ansante. Gridò ancora e ancora contro il pezzo di legno che si stava spezzando sotto la pressione furibonda dei suoi denti. Calde lacrime gli rigarono le tempie e lui fu certo del fatto che stava morendo.

Heero soffrì con lui ma non esitò un solo istante. Dovette bloccargli una gamba per evitare che lo calciasse via e con la precisione di un chirurgo andò in cerca del proiettile, lo individuò e lo estrasse il più velocemente possibile. In tutta quell'angosciosa operazione sperò che Duo perdesse i sensi, ma il ragazzo sembrava avere una resistenza eccezionale; come lui era stato addestrato a sopportare il dolore il più a lungo possibile. Quando alla fine il proiettile cadde a terra e la lama scivolò via dal fianco del giovane pilota, Duo sprofondò nel pagliericcio, le mani ancora chiuse con forza sul materasso, i denti ancora affondati nel legnetto. Il suo corpo, arroventato dalla febbre, tremava convulsamente scosso anche dai continui singhiozzi del pianto incontrollato. Dalle sue labbra socchiuse usciva un continuo basso lamento. Immediatamente Heero prese parte della camicia e la immerse nell'acqua ormai bollente per pulire di nuovo la ferita. Poi afferrò la bottiglia di grappa e la strinse tra le mani fissandola con timore: questo gli avrebbe fatto male almeno quanto il coltello. Esitò un istante accorgendosi solo adesso che anche lui aveva preso a tremare come una foglia. Mandò giù una lunga sorsata della grappa e sentì l'esofago bruciargli e lo stomaco rigirarsi provocandogli una nausea improvvisa, solo dopo mise sotto sopra la bottiglia e versò l'alcol sulla striscia di camicia che stava usando per pulire la ferita del compagno: era tutto ciò che aveva per disinfettarla. Con decisione premette il pezzo di stoffa sul fianco del giovane americano. Duo scattò come una molla inarcando la schiena e un grido straziante di dolore scappò dalle sue labbra giungendo diritto al cuore di Heero.

Il pilota di Wing si chinò subito sul compagno prendendogli il viso madido di sudore tra le mani. Duo aveva ancora gli occhi serrati e respirava a fatica tra i continui lamenti e singhiozzi disperati. "E' tutto finito… mi senti, Duo? E' finita," gli sussurrò, accarezzandolo sulla fronte e sfilandogli lentamente il pezzo di legno dalle labbra. La mente del giovane dalla lunga treccia annaspò tra il dolore accecante e con lentezza intollerabile riuscì a superare il momento più drammatico, forse non sarebbe morto. Lentamente aprì gli occhi e tra le lacrime e la vista annebbiata riconobbe il compagno che lo accarezzava dolcemente con le dita tremanti. Il suo sguardo era carico di dolore, compassione ed una profonda preoccupazione; dai suoi occhi tanto addolorati era evidente che si sentiva in colpa per il dolore che gli aveva causato. Non aveva mai visto il viso di Heero esprimere tante emozioni tutte insieme e, nonostante il dolore, sorrise.

"T-Ti amo anch'io…" mormorò quasi senza voce e l'altro trasalì battendo più volte le palpebre il che provocò alle lacrime che aveva tentato di trattenere di scivolare liberamente lungo le sue guance. Perplesso Heero si strofinò il dorso della mano sul volto e poi prese a fasciare la ferita di Duo con le bende sterili che aveva trovato nella scatola del pronto soccorso fissandole poi con ciò che restava della sua camicia. Quando rialzò il viso si accorse che l'amico aveva perso i sensi e che giaceva immobile sul pagliericcio; tremava ancora ma il suo respiro era divenuto un po' più stabile. Lo coprì alla bene e meglio con il giubbotto che indossava prima e poi andò a gettare altra legna nel fuoco per scaldare di più l'ambiente, anche se all'inizio dell'autunno le serate tra quelle montagne erano fredde e loro non avevano coperte con cui scaldarsi.

Heero uscì per procurare altra legna ed acqua e si allontanò dalla casa alla ricerca di qualche erba medica che gli sarebbe potuta essere utile. Trovò una pianta dalle cui foglie pressate usciva un liquido che aveva proprietà analgesiche e ne strappò in gran quantità. Una volta tornato al rifugio, mangiò un po' della carne in scatola e delle noci che aveva raccolto, preparò del tè e poi si mise a macinare le foglie che aveva portato con sé. Poco meno di un'ora dopo Duo cominciò a delirare, si svegliò in preda ad atroci dolori e Heero gli fu subito accanto, lo sollevò leggermente per le spalle e gli fece bere lentamente la poltiglia che aveva ottenuto dalla pianta medica sciolta nell'acqua. Il sapore doveva essere disgustoso poiché il compagno cercò di rifiutarla immediatamente, ma Heero lo costrinse a bere tutto dalla prima all'ultima goccia. L'intruglio sembrò funzionare e il dolore scemò lievemente permettendo al ragazzo febbricitante di riposarsi un po' più in tranquillità per almeno un paio d'ore.

Era quasi buio quando Heero rientrò dall'ultima spedizione per racimolare legna. Sentì Duo muoversi leggermente e quando si volse verso di lui notò che aveva gli occhi aperti.

"Hee-Heero…" il richiamo di Duo fu un lieve sussurro carico d'angoscia e il compagno gli fu subito accanto, gli occhi viola del pilota americano erano colmi di lacrime. "C-Credevo fossi andato v-via," balbettò. "C-Credevo mi avessi lasciato solo…" pianse un po' più forte e Heero lo accarezzò sulle guance umide per il sudore e le lacrime.

"Ssh… sono qui, vedi? Non vado da nessuna parte senza di te," nonostante le parole del compagno, Duo non smise di piangere e premette di più il viso contro la mano dell'amico. "Basta, devi stare tranquillo, non piangere."

"E' che… che io…" balbettò agitandosi lievemente, gli occhi colmi d'imbarazzo.

"Che ti succede Duo?"

"Io… d-devo andare in bagno…" mormorò con voce sottile e Heero sorrise dolcemente, povero Duo, evidentemente non era abituato a dover appoggiarsi a qualcun altro fino a questo punto e la cosa doveva averlo messo non poco in difficoltà.

"Credi di riuscire a tenerti in piedi per il tempo che basta?"

"N-No… ma se tu mi sostieni…"

"E la ferita? Ti fa male?"

"P-Posso sopportare… ciò che non s-sopporto più è trattenere."

Heero sorrise di nuovo e gli tolse il giubbotto di dosso sollevandolo con attenzione tra le braccia. Duo strinse i denti e gli occhi e cercò di lamentarsi il meno possibile. Quando furono fuori casa, il pilota giapponese lo fece lentamente poggiare sui piedi ma le ginocchia dell'altro cedettero immediatamente e sarebbe certamente caduto a terra se Heero non l'avesse sostenuto. Duo gemette per il dolore e gli ci volle qualche secondo per riprendersi. Liberarsi fu una benedizione e quando il compagno lo adagiò di nuovo sul letto il suo viso era un po' più disteso e aveva smesso di piangere.

"Va meglio?" chiese Heero mentre copriva di nuovo l'amico con il giubbotto.

"S-Sì… Heero…"

"Mmh?"

"Ho freddo."

"Lo so, ma non ci sono coperte," buttò altra legna nel fuoco e poi si stese sulla branda accanto a lui, gli cinse le braccia intorno al petto e cercò di stargli il più vicino possibile senza entrare in contatto con la ferita. "E' il massimo che posso fare," disse e si sollevò un poco su un gomito per passare il panno umido sul viso madido di sudore del compagno. I loro occhi s'incontrarono e Duo sorrise. 

"Ti amo anch'io," sussurrò e Heero smise di sfiorargli il viso accigliandosi leggermente.

"Come fai a sapere sempre quello che sto pensando? Ho la sensazione che tu riesca a leggermi nella mente!"

"Nella mente no, ma negli occhi sì… lo so che mi ami Heero… lo vedo anche se tu non me lo dici."

"Non mi dai il tempo di dirtelo."

"Non hai il coraggio per farlo, io cerco solo di toglierti dall'imbarazzo."

Heero si accigliò ancora di più, lasciò andare il panno e prese ad accarezzare il volto dell'amico. "Non sono imbarazzato," affermò. "Sono solo battuto sul tempo dal mio sciocco amante che non mi crede capace di provare dei sentimenti."

"Hee-Heero io non ho mai detto…"

"Sta zitto baka," lo interruppe prendendogli il mento tra le dita e facendolo voltare un po' di più verso di lui. "Per una volta lascia parlare me… ti amo." Lo baciò sulla fronte. "Ti amo." Lo baciò su una guancia. "Ti amo." Lo baciò sul naso. "Ti amo." Lo baciò sulle labbra e ad ogni bacio Duo gli sussurrava _anche io_, ad ogni ti amo il suo sorriso diventava più ampio. "Stai arrossendo, ora chi è in imbarazzo?"

"S-Spiacente di deluderti Heero, sono rosso per la febbre, non per l'imbarazzo…" mormorò, sorrise e cercò di stringersi di più al compagno. "Heero…"

"Mmh?"

"N-Non sto morendo, vero?"

"Certo che no," rispose con tono deciso ricominciando a passare il panno umido sul viso di Duo per dargli un po' di sollievo dalla febbre alta. Il pilota americano sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.

"Meno male… non voglio morire. Non che la morte mi spaventi, ci convivo da troppo tempo per temerla, ma…" si leccò le labbra secche e poi riprese a parlare. "Non voglio perderti."

"Duo…"

"So cosa stai per dirmi," lo interruppe riaprendo gli occhi e voltando di nuovo il capo verso l'amico. "So che siamo in guerra…"

"Forse non vivremo ancora a lungo."

"So anche questo, ma ciò non m'impedisce di sperare e… sognare."

Heero tacque e poi stese di nuovo il gomito per stare sdraiato accanto al ragazzo americano. Poggiò la fronte contro la tempia di Duo e gli circondò il petto con un braccio. "Dimmi cosa sogni," chiese qualche secondo dopo.

"Vuoi saperlo davvero?" domandò Duo stupito e Heero annuì.

"Io non so come si sogna, non era nel mio addestramento."

Il pilota di Deathscythe rise, una risata lieve e tremolante, tutto ciò che il suo corpo ferito poteva concedergli. "Sognare non è una cosa che ti devono insegnare!"

"Io credo di sì invece. Mi hanno insegnato che esiste solo la guerra, non so cos'altro ci sia, non so cosa si possa desiderare."

Duo smise di ridere e sollevò una mano per stringere quella del compagno nella sua. Heero ricambiò la stretta. "Io invece sogno moltissimo, è una cosa che faccio da sempre perché nei sogni pensi a tutte le cose che vorresti e che non hai e io di cose ne ho avute proprio poche nella mia vita. Ora sogno di sopravvivere alla guerra, di vedere la pace perché è una cosa che non ho mai visto… sogno di vedere la mia colonia libera… libera dall'ingerenza terrestre, dalla povertà, dalla tristezza. Sogno che non ci siano più orfani come me."

"E per te, Duo, cosa sogni?"

Il pilota americano sospirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. "Vorrei dirtelo, Heero… ma ho paura che ti spaventerei."

"Che vuoi dire? Non capisco."

"Io sogno te," sussurrò poi senza riaprire gli occhi. "Sogno di averti accanto."

"Nella situazione in cui siamo è un sogno pericoloso."

"Lo so, ma non posso farne a meno. Vorrei restare con te… per sempre."

"Per sempre?!"

"Sì, per sempre… ti ho spaventato, vero?"

Heero non rispose subito, si morse le labbra e strinse più forte la mano di Duo nella sua. "No," affermò poi. "Non mi spaventa restare con te. Sogni anche dove staremo?"

Duo sorrise sinceramente e sospirò di nuovo. "Sogno una vita normale, un posto da chiamare casa. Non ti piacerebbe avere una casa, Heero?"

"N-Non lo so, non l'ho mai avuta… forse sì, mi piacerebbe."

"Una casa mia e tua?"

"Non sarebbe intelligente avere due case se vogliamo restare insieme." Duo rise ed annuì mentre Heero continuava a parlare. "I tuoi sogni mi piacciono…"

"Puoi prenderli se vuoi," sussurrò il giovane americano, la sua voce era sempre più lenta e stanca, segno evidente che si stava addormentando. "Non mi offenderò."

"S-Sì… credo che lo farò, ma devi darmi qualche dettaglio in più o non saprò dargli forma."

"Oh… vuoi sapere quello che vedo, allora?"

"Che vedi?! Cosa intendi?"

"Sì. Ora, nella mia mente… ascoltami, Heero… chiudi gli occhi, li hai chiusi, vero?"

"Sì."

"Ho tanti diversi scenari, dimmi quale preferisci: città, mare, montagna, campagna."

"Città."

"Oh… il mio preferito…" mormorò Duo, la sua mente scivolava lentamente nell'oblio del sonno. "Voglio stare in mezzo alla gente… allora… viviamo in un appartamento, Heero. E' in un palazzo molto alto, all'ultimo piano. La nostra casa è piccola, poche stanze… vedi la porta una volta sceso dall'ascensore?"

"Perché, eravamo saliti su un ascensore?"

"Certo… non vorrai farti tutti quei piani a piedi!" Heero sorrise e baciò dolcemente Duo sulla guancia. "La sala è ampia, ha due grosse finestre che danno su un balcone da cui si gode una splendida vista," sbadigliò e per qualche secondo tacque. Heero credette che si fosse addormentato ma il compagno riprese a parlare. "C'è un piccolo angolo cottura, un tavolo di vetro e due divani blu posti ad angolo. Un mobile di legno con un grosso stereo ed un televisore. Su uno dei divani c'è il quadro che ci ha regalato Quatre, quello con il deserto… è bello, mi fa un po' paura…"

Heero sollevò il capo per un istante, Duo sembrava descrivere ogni cosa con molta precisione. Quante volte aveva pensato a quel futuro? "E sul tavolo?" gli chiese, cominciava ad essere certo che il compagno stesse praticamente parlando nel sonno.

"Sul tavolo c'è il vaso che c'ha regalato Relena, una volta che si è abituata all'idea di noi due insieme…" Heero sorrise e tornò con il capo contro quello di Duo. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e cercò d'immaginare ciò che Duo stava dicendo. "Nel vaso ci sono dei fiori… rose bianche, a Sorella Helen piacevano tantissimo, ma su L2 non c'erano o costavano troppo. Ti piacciono i fiori?"

"Credo di sì… una volta una bambina me ne regalò uno giallo… era bello. Vai avanti, Duo… non voglio pensare al passato."

"In fondo alla stanza c'è una porta e superata quella altre due. Una conduce al bagno, c'è un'ampia vasca, è quasi una piscina!" ridacchiò e riprese a parlare. "L'altra porta è la nostra camera… un armadio, un letto grande e due comodini. Un'ampia finestra che dà sul balcone. Io mi fermo qui, Heero, nella camera… sono stanco… è stata una lunga giornata e non mi sento bene. Vorrei dormire un poco, ti va di preparare qualcosa per cena?"

"Sì…" sussurrò Heero che aveva preso a giocherellare distrattamente con l'estremità della treccia di Duo. La voce del compagno era un po' confusa e bassa, il suo respiro lento e profondo, era ad un passo dall'addormentarsi definitivamente e solo le sue parole lo tenevano ancora sveglio.

"Scusami, ma non ho lavato i piatti stamani, ero in ritardo."

"Non importa, ci penso io."

Duo sorrise nel sonno. "Grazie, amore. Controlla dov'è il gatto, non l'ho visto quando siamo rientrati e non vorrei averlo chiuso fuori in balcone prima di uscire."

"Non preoccuparti, l'ho visto io, dormiva acciambellato su uno dei divani. Ora dormi, Duo, stai male ed hai bisogno di riposo."

Il pilota di Deathscythe annuì e cercò di stringersi di più al compagno. "Heero?"

"Mmh?"

"E' bello passare la vita con te…"

"Ti amo anch'io, Duo," sussurrò Heero e l'amico sorrise lasciando che il sonno s'impadronisse completamente di lui. Il pilota di Wing rimase sveglio ancora a lungo alzandosi di tanto in tanto per buttare altra legna nel fuoco in modo da mantenere calda la stanza. Le parole di Duo continuavano a riempirgli le orecchie e presto si accorse di riuscire ad immaginare ciò che il compagno gli aveva descritto, inserì addirittura nuove cose e si rese conto che quel futuro gli piaceva e che avrebbe voluto viverlo. _Io sopravvivrò… noi sopravvivremo. Sussurrò la sua mente e con un lieve sorriso si addormentò continuando a stringere Duo tra le braccia._

**Fine**

Grazie per aver letto e se per caso vi fosse piaciuta (ma anche se non vi fosse piaciuta) accetto commenti e critiche!!

Ciao ciao e alla prossima!!


End file.
